


Colorful jokes

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil dormiva sodo sul divano, la Yamato appoggiata vicino al bracciolo su cui posava la testa e i vestiti messi con un certo ordine a cavallo dello schienale del pezzo d'arredo.<br/>La sua espressione era distesa e tranquilla come Dante non gliel'aveva mai vista da sveglio, ma a lui poco importava: non era lì per ammirare il fratellone mentre dormiva. Non avrebbe avuto alcun motivo di permettergli di andare a dormire lì, altrimenti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _Colourful Roulette / #05 - Denim Blue_ @ [diecielode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/), _Blu_ per la Missione 2 dei Faràs per la [terza settimana](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/67626.html) del [COW-T 3.5](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/67019.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/), _Dormire sul divano_ @ [piscinadiprompt](http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/) e _82\. Nel silenzio della notte_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1017 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Dante pensava di essere l'unico ad avere il sonno pesante. Aveva avuto abbastanza occasioni per dimostrarlo, a se stesso e a chi gli stava abitualmente intorno; tuttavia, non credeva che anche suo fratello Vergil potesse dormire così profondamente da non poter essere svegliato che da cannonate e solo dopo aver riposato per un sufficiente numero di ore.  
In quel frangente in particolare, però, quella qualità che contraddistingueva entrambi a Dante si stava rivelando utile.  
Vergil dormiva sodo sul divano, la Yamato appoggiata vicino al bracciolo su cui posava la testa e i vestiti messi con un certo ordine a cavallo dello schienale del pezzo d'arredo.  
La sua espressione era distesa e tranquilla come Dante non gliel'aveva mai vista da sveglio, ma a lui poco importava: non era lì per ammirare il fratellone mentre dormiva. Non avrebbe avuto alcun motivo di permettergli di andare a dormire lì, altrimenti.  
Il suo trasferimento sul divano era stata una libera iniziativa del suo gemello, il quale asseriva che in due nel letto di Dante - largo una sola piazza - era impossibile dormire, specialmente perché - a detta sua - al proprietario piaceva allargarsi ed occupare più posto possibile.  
Le labbra di Dante erano stirate in un sogghigno diabolico e divertito al tempo stesso mentre, armato di una bomboletta spray, colorava i capelli del gemello. Era dispettoso per natura ed ogni buona occasione per bisticciare con Vergil la coglieva al volo. Stavolta il pretesto era venuto dal fatto che suo fratello la sera avanti gli aveva rubato l'ultima fetta di pizza rimasta. Quando si trattava della sua pizza, diventava ancora più incline a dispetti e vendette.  
Per un momento aveva progettato di comprare della tinta per capelli, cosicché gli rimanesse per un po' il ricordo, ma poi aveva optato per del banale spray a tenuta temporanea. L'importante per lui non era quanto la punizione, bensì la faccia che Vergil avrebbe fatto quando si sarebbe svegliato.  
Dante sbadigliò vistosamente, senza curarsi di coprire la bocca con la mano per via del colore che gli ci era finito in parte sopra. Era stanco anche lui ed avrebbe voluto andare a dormire, ma prima doveva finire il colpo. Per riposarsi avrebbe avuto tutto il giorno seguente.  
Vergil si voltò su un fianco senza svegliarsi, offrendo al suo aguzzino una bella visuale della sua nuca e di conseguenza di una nuova porzione di capelli da imbrattare.  
Dante gioì soddisfatto mentre si apprestava a colorare anche quei ciuffi rimasti fino ad allora al riparo dal destino che li attendeva.

Vergil non seppe da cosa fu svegliato; fatto stava che aprì gli occhi e venne investito in pieno viso dall'abbagliante luce del sole che entrava dalla finestra sopra il divano. Si voltò su un fianco, proteggendo i suoi poveri occhi da quell'aggressione inattesa, poi si mise seduto stiracchiandosi.  
Afferrò i propri abiti e si alzò in piedi, grattandosi la testa mentre avanzava verso il bagno. I capelli che solitamente lui tirava indietro in una parvenza della pettinatura di suo padre - il leggendario demone cavaliere Sparda - nel sonno cadevano giù, coprendogli la fronte e a tratti arrivando persino fino agli occhi.  
Era ancora mezzo inebetito dal sonno, perciò gli ci volle qualche momento per realizzare che c'era qualcosa che non andava.  
«Cosa...?» biascicò corrugando le sopracciglia, alzando gli occhi verso l'estremità superiore del suo campo visivo, dove ondeggiavano leggermente quelle che avevano tutta l'aria di essere punte blu.  
Le afferrò e tirò, emettendo un gridolino di dolore nel rendersi conto che si trattava dei suoi stessi capelli.  
Un improvviso bisogno di andare in bagno lo travolse e Vergil percorse di corsa la distanza che ancora lo separava dalla sua destinazione, aprendo di schianto la porta appena socchiusa. Si bloccò incrociando con gli occhi lo specchio ed un misto d'incredulità e furia lo riempì mentre contemplava i suoi bei capelli bianchi di cui andava così fiero - erano dello stesso identico colore di quelli del suo illustre padre - trasformati in un obbrobrio blu jeans. Erano assolutamente ridicoli e inguardabili.  
Vergil sollevò un ciuffo, come se volesse verificarne l'appartenenza alla sua testa - che fu purtroppo per lui confermata.  
Alla muta ed allibita contemplazione dello sfacelo che si era abbattuto su di lui si sostituì una maschera di pura rabbia.  
«Dante...!» ringhiò con gli occhi spiritati. Era l'unico in grado di fargli un tiro del genere. Nessun sano di mente si sarebbe introdotto nell'ufficio solo per tingergli di blu i capelli.  
Uscì a passo pesante dal bagno, simile ad un terribile demone vendicatore, camminando verso le scale. Nel tragitto raccolse la Yamato, impugnandola per il fodero come una mazza.  
Salì al piano superiore in fretta ed entrò nella camera del gemello, che dormiva della grossa sdraiato prono in mezzo alle lenzuola tirate e spostate in posizione scomposta con solo i boxer indosso.  
Vergil si avvicinò a lui dal fondo del letto come un'ombra, afferrando con la destra l'elsa della katana ed estraendola.  
Pregustava il momento in cui l'avrebbe infilzato come uno spiedino, di nuovo. Gli trapassò una chiappa, affondando bene la spada nella carne.  
Dante si svegliò, piegando la testa per guardarlo da sopra la spalla con gli occhi ancora colmi di sonno.  
Un sorriso gli arricciò le labbra vedendo l'effetto che aveva avuto il suo capolavoro notturno sull'umore di Vergil.  
«Come sei carino» lo sfotté, facendolo incazzare ancora di più. Vergil gli conficcò più a fondo la lama nella natica.  
«Io ti ammazzo» minacciò «Toglimi subito questa robaccia dai capelli!».  
«Infilarmi Yamato in una chiappa non mi invoglia a farlo, sai?» fece presente con una candida innocenza che strideva con il suo vero carattere.  
Vergil digrignò i denti.  
«Sai cosa mi convincerebbe a farlo? Una bella pizza» continuò Dante con più entusiasmo, una scintilla di ilarità nelle iridi cerulee.  
«Oppure potrei farti soffrire» rispose il gemello. Era una proposta che lo allettava molto.  
«E io potrei non dirti niente» lo ricattò l'altro senza battere ciglio.  
Vergil affilò lo sguardo, pieno d'ira. Decise di assecondarlo, incapace di sopportare quell'orribile tinta un minuto di più.  
Anche se molto a malincuore, rimosse la Yamato dal fondoschiena del suo fratellino e fece dietrofront, uscendo dalla camera mentre Dante cercava di contenere le risate: chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto quando avrebbe scoperto che il colore veniva via lavando semplicemente i capelli con acqua calda...!


End file.
